


An Unconventional Use for Stone Free

by ozuttly



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate universe where nobody died, Cute girlfriends being cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes asks Jolyne for a hair tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Use for Stone Free

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr ages ago and forgot that I never put it up here. Oops.

Jolyne is sprawled out over the couch like a contented cat, a bag of chips in one hand and the remote in the other when she hears Hermes shuffling around in the bedroom. She ignores it at first, continuing to channel surf idly, but she realizes that the peace isn’t going to last, and sure enough, a moment later Hermes bursts into the room. 

Her hair clips are out, and she’s dressed casually, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a duffle bag under her arm. Jolyne glances back at her with one eyebrow raised. 

"Do you have a hair tie?" Hermes asks, checking the coffee table as Jolyne tries to look around her to still see the tv. “I’m planning on going for a swim and it’s a pain without one." 

Jolyne nods her head. She totally understands that. 

"Sure," and she tosses the small band to her girlfriend, who catches it and smiles thankfully. Or at least, she smiles thankfully until she looks down at it, notices the colour and the texture and how it doesn’t really look like a normal elastic band. Her eyes widen and she almost drops it as she makes a face. 

"Oh, ew," she exclaims, and Jolyne just grins and shrugs her shoulders, as if to say ‘what? You asked’. Hermes scowls at her and tosses the piece of string back. “Let me rephrase that. Do you have a hairband that isn’t made of you?" 

There’s a hum as Jolyne pretends to think it over, then shakes her head and shrugs again. 

"Nope, sorry. But hey, what’s wrong with that one?" 

Hermes makes another face, but she knows that Jolyne’s just messing with her by this point. 

"It’s gross." 

"I like to think of it as romantic."

Hermes sighs, but she can’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she continues to search for an elastic. 

"That’s because you’re just weird." 

Jolyne tilts her head back over the cushion of the couch and glares, tossing a chip at the other woman in retaliation. 

"You love me." 

Hermes catches the chip before it can bounce off her front and tosses it into her mouth before she steps over and leans in for a quick kiss. 

"Of course." 

She never did find another hair band.


End file.
